If i have to
by badass kimzz
Summary: Rose leaves to kill dimitri after two years rose never went back to lissa. Rose has became a hunter and what if she didnt kill dimitri while hanging of the bridge?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like. Please R&R **

**I don't not own VA I just wish I did.**

**Me dreaming about owning VA**

Rose pov.

I finished school and I became a guardian it was one of the hardest things to do not to go after Dimitri. And then the next hardest thing was leaving Lissa again. I left the night I became a guardian and I got my promise mark. I went out to kill Dimitri.

**Chapter1 **

2 YEARS LATER

It took me three month to find and kill Dimitri and then it's taken me this long to get over him even though I will never forget him.

"ROSE we got to go."

Xavier called out to me. I was now a hunter I went out and hunted the Strigoi. There was ten hunters in my group including me and yes my group I'm the leader and they live in my house.

"Coming" I yelled I walked out of my room and into the lift to the kitchen. When I entered all nine hunters were around the table

"Rose we have a problem"

I held up my hand to stop him from talking

"That whole sentence is wrong! We never have problems" I said I got up and sat in the middle of the table. I looked at everyone, everyone that became my family in the last one and half years.

Xavier

Luke

Indigo

Bundy

Ivy

Hayden

Alex

Ella

Kelvin (killer)

They had become a part of me.

I looked down at the lay out that was near me it was one of the Strigoi houses there was meant to be forty to fifty Strigoi there. I looked at Luke who said that we have a problem.

"And what is the issue?" I said smiling "wait let me guess" I said holding up my hand everyone knew what I was going to say but they still waited ever so often we would come along a house that had a large number of Strigoi in it. "How do we get into the house" I asked in my famous rose attitude. Everyone started to laugh. "Girls you know the deal." I said getting off the table walking off.

Back in my room I got in my costume did my makeup I walked out and close my door just as I did indigo, ivy and Ella came out all in different costumes and make up done.

We went back down to the kitchen were the boys were waiting for us. They were used to this now.

I know what you're thinking dressing up to kill Strigoi but it has its upside.

Ivy was in a bunny costume I had short shorts with a bunny tale a tight black top with pink bunny ears.

I was dressed as a devil I had the same black shorts as Ivy. But a red top with a red Devil tale and Devil ears. And yes it suited me good.

Indigo was dressed as a cat she had a black tail and cat ears that went with her blond hair.

And Ella was dressed as bat woman in a tight costume but she could still move around and it held a stake or two so we didn't disagree with her. Ells was the youngest out of all of us and every was very protective of her.

"Ivy rang the door bell to the Strigoi home. The boys were all in sports that they could break through a window or go through a door. A blond headed Strigoi opened the door he was pretty young.

"We heard you wanted some fun" I said in a sexy voice. Indigo purred at him his eyes literally blogged out of his head. The Strigoi looked at as up and down

"come in" he smiled I moved forward and went to kiss him I know kiss him disgusting just as I was about to kiss him I pulled my stake out and plunged it though his heart I waited till his eyes went I pulled it out then me and the girls went through the house the boys broke through the window and started to kill the Strigoi. I was in a fight against three Strigoi I killed the first one and started to fight the second one. When ivy came and help me I killed the one I was fighting and she had just killed hers when one of them attacked her I kicked him straight in the head the pushed him enough to get off her I stalked up to him and kicked him again he got a few good swaps on me but as soon as it was started I had finished it I went through the rest of the house kill and helping my friends finished with there's and soon there was none left.

We tallied up there was forty-five Strigoi at the house

Xavier, Indigo and Alex killed 5 each,

Luke and Ella killed 3 each.

Bundy and killer killed 2 each,

Ivy killed 6,

Hayden killed 4

and I killed 10.

Ella was beaten up just a bit Alex ended up with a black eye. Other than that it was just a few scratches. This is one of the biggest raids we have done and I felt proud of my group that we handled them so well. I know that there are other Strigoi hunters out there we ran into them time to time and even joined in some of their raids. When it got too much but we usually stuck together.

"Sydney it you evil person of the night" I said talking to her on the phone.

"Rosie how are you?"

"If you ever call me Rosie ill come hunt you down and fine thanks what about you"

"Fine till you called so what did you do this time?"

"Just coz I called doesn't always mean I did something." I said laughing

"If it was anyone else that said that I would believe them excerpt those words came out of your mouth I'm not believing you so tell me what you did."

"Syd's is it that time of month? You don't have to be so snarky" I said in between laughs. "I need you to send of one or two of your guys around to where I am."

"See you did do something."

"Yes and it was to the good of the world and tell them to bring some back up crap they use to get rid of Strigoi they might need some extras hear."

"How many this time?" she sighed into the phone.

"Forty-three" I said

"And how many did you kill?" she asked

"umm why do you need to know and I killed ten so syd you going to send someone out you know if there wasn't so many I would just drag them out and let the sun get them."

"Yes ill send someone out.

"Thanks" I said I gave her the address and said bye and then we got back into the 3 cars we brought and headed for the hour drive home. I was so tired when I got home that I just went up to my room and crashed for the night.

The next morning I felt like shit my muscles were sore but they weren't that sore I had a few bruise here and there but other than that I fine I went down stairs to find mark cooking up breakfast. Mark was our personal chef. The smell of bacon and eggs and my all time favorite pancakes. Mark was a great chef he was only 25. To all of as he was like a big brother when we got home from a Strigoi raid he had the first aid out and everything I was glad to have him in my life.

Since everyone was asleep I came up with one of mysteries plans to wake up the other I went back to my room and found a blow horn I walked into the first of the rooms that belonged to indigo I walked in there opened the blinds and started to blow into the horn and yell at her to get out the bed because breakfast was ready. I did the same to the rest of them I got a lot of piss of or it's too early and there was a few f-offs in between other things.

I headed back down stairs yelling they had four minutes to get down before I came up with something else. Over the time they had leant that if they dint do it the first time it would be a hell of lot was the second. So far they haven't gone past a second time and they were friggen lucky because of that.

**Xavier pov **

After the raid rose called her friend Sydney they were chatting for awhile one stage rose got pissed but then it was gone as soon as it came after she was done we got into the three cars we brought all sports car thanks to rose I don't know how she did it but she's pretty rich from what rose as spoken of her past it was because of her dad Abe when rose went to Russia to kill Belkiov. Her mother called her dad to tell her what happened usually he would send minions to do his dirty work but this time he went and rose finally got to meet her dad. What I know about rose and what she told me she's had a hard life I feel sorry for her. When we got home rose went straight to bed pretty much everyone did but there was a few who stayed up me Indi and Alex we got Alex fixed up then he went to bed not long after Indi went to bed I stayed up. I was thinking about the times when rose went crazy I knew it was because of the bond she shared with Vasilissa Dragomir. Some of the times it happened when rose was when she was fighting Strigoi. And when it happens all you could do was kill the one you were fighting and step back and watch her fight. She was a great fighter.

I was asleep in my room when I heard a noise next door I thought it was Alex but then there was some yelling so I thought he was having another fight with his girlfriend. I fell back to sleep pretty quickly only to be woken up a few minutes later with a blow horn going of I sat up right. Looking around my eyes fell on rose sitting at the end of the bed blowing in the blow horn

"Will you friggen stop it?" I asked really pissed.

"Yeah I will now you the last one to do it too" she laughed.

"Thanks" I muted.

"Any time, any time" she said getting off and walking out the door leaving my door open

"BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOU ALL BETTER BE DOWN IN THE KITCHEN IN FOURN MINTUES. OR ELSE" she yelled out I heard a lot of moans and groans from the other doors. I got up and closed the door to get changed what was funny about rose she always put everyone else in front of her own problem's. I was glad I met rose while in Russia. She pretty much took us all in. and now we are like a family.

I went down stairs to see everyone waiting I looked what we were having for breakfast bacon eggs pancakes and of course there were three doughnuts there were Rose's and Rose's only if she didn't have her doughnuts and caffeine that equals scary rose.

"About time" rose said

Rose pov.

I sat down after I woke everyone one keeping count of the time everyone was down in about two minutes I was glad they took my threats seriously because they do know I would do something worse to them if they didn't all you got to do is ask Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone hears chapter two hope you like it. please R&R**

**ME: Adrian come here.**

**A: No wait why**

**ME: please, please, please do the ****Disclaimer.**

**A: no why should I you never let me have fun with lil D.**

**ME: if you don't then you'll never have fun rose will be seeing your ghost instead. *evil smile**

**A: bbbb- Badass kimzz doesn't own Va.**

**ME: *yell out from background IJUST wISH I DID THANKS ADI **

**Chapter 2 rose pov **

I was out on the water on the Jet Ski when I saw killer waving at me I pulled up on the beach area thing I had.

"You gotta get you tats done" he yelled from where he was.

"I'll be there in ten." I said

I put the Jet Ski back in the shed and went to the house I walked into the huge study area we had.

Killer was one of the best tattoo artists around. He done most of my tattoos also he would know how many I got I lost count over twenty but killer would know. I had one tattoo that was a tiger made out of monja the eyes had writing in them badass Hathaway. I know very original. But the tiger monja marks looked really cool it was just as a normal tat in a tiger.

"I need to add the ones from last night and the three from last week you the last to be done"

"Thanks I said." I took my top of and sat done on a massage table look alike thing. "So how many now" I asked

"Well when I do these thirteen you will have 239."

"Rose what are you going to do when the tiger is done?" asked Ivy

"Don't know yet I might do a rose on my hip" I said laughing at the thought.

"You know what you should get queen bitch on your forehead little Dhampir."I looked up to see who walked in when I saw my eyes didn't leave his I was so surprised to see him hear after two years not seeing him not much has changed.

"Adrian friggen Ivashkov. Stop staring at me now or ill come over there at punch you in the face."

"But little dhampir it always a good time to stare at you."

"Rose you done but the same rule apply like always."

" and I'll tell you the same thing but you already know what it is now it's no fun" I said jumping u putting my top on before Adrian got any more ideas.

"What are you doing here" I asked

What does it look like? I'm seeing my favorite little dhampir." He said grinning at me.

I walked straight pass him into the kitchen mark was there papering lunch.

"Rose lunch is in five will Mr. Ivashkov be staying?" he asked I looked up at Adrian

"Yes if that's alright with little dh…"

"Don't you dare say little dhampir." I said I really hated that name and guess what even after two years I still don't like it

"But little dhampir I just said it" he smiled and sat down in a seat next to me I punched him in the arm pretty hard but he deserved it.

"OUCH" Xavier came in looking from me to Adrian I had a smile on my face witch gave it away.

"Rose what did you do?"

**Xavier's pov**

"Ouch I heard someone yell I ran into to the kitchen seeing someone sitting with rose rubbing their shoulder and rose smiling like a big idiot.

"Rose what did you do?" I said sitting down in a chair across from rose. Lunch was usually and 12.30am which meant it was dark outside.

"He deserved it he said something he knew I never liked." She said acting like a little kid just then everyone came in and sat around the table looking between rose me and the dude sitting next to rose. It was lucky rose had such a big house and a big table which meant we could seat about eighteen people.

"Rose who's your friend?"Ella asked

**Rose pov **

"This is Adrian Ivashkov. And at the moment no friend of mine." I said looking at him giving him one of my death stairs. He shrived under my look good serve him right.

"Fine I'm sorry I won't call you that any more baby." He said smiling at me. "I do like that name better for you don't you think baby?"

I glared at him then said "if you ever say that name again I will personal kick you were the sun don't shine so don't temp me Adrian."

"Wow you guys act like a married couple" said Luke

"If you say that again ill do the same to you." I said giving another one of death stares. I think I'll be giving a lot of them out to day and it's still young I was glad when mark came in with the food he set it down and took his seat at the table I know he sat at the table he like family and family sit at the table I looked over at mark then back and Adrian.

"Don't say what you are going to say" indigo looked at me.

"What" I said started to grab some food.

"He's a gust so don't be rude" she said.

"Okay" I said. Putting my hands up in surrender.

"So Adrian what brings you hear?" asked Hayden.

"Just seeing" he paused for a second looking at me "old friends" so rose are you going to tell me who you friends are?"

"OH MY GOD" I yelled everyone looked at me like there was something wrong. "You called me rose." I said everyone started to laugh. Adrian looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lil D you know when you asked me if you were crazy and I said if you were crazy you wouldn't ask if you were I take that back you are."

"Thanks Adrian and you a pain in the ass, so why don't me why your hear?"

"A note came to court. And the queen also requested to see all of you." His eyes linger on me for the longest.

I think hell just freezed over queen bitch Tatinan wanted me and my family to see her "hell no there is no way I'm going there Adrian if you loved me you would not make me go there you know my temper would get the better of me" it was selfish pulling the if you love me but I couldn't go there I couldn't face the people there Lissa Eddie maybe my mum after two years not seeing them or hearing from then just showing up I couldn't do that.

"Little D it's the queen's orders you have to."

"Why did you come why didn't they send guards to get me and drag me back there?"

"Because they knew you would take out all the guards and run. So I said I would come and any way I want to see what you had been doing for the last two years."

"So what you don't have guards with you?" I asked looking around for guardians but I saw none

"No. so please come back."

"What was on the note?" asked killer who went for second servings.

"That I have to explain back at court so Rose please come." He asked me with pleading puppy dog face he knew me way to well he knew I would give into it. I looked at my family and they all knew the decision was made. I had to go back and revisit my past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- hey Xavier you're really tall you have blond hair and cute eyes can you do me a huge favor?**

**x- Yeah what is it?**

**Me- can you do the declaimer**

**X fine**

**Indi- what about me?**

**Me- are you any of those thing?**

**Indi- no**

**Me- **

**Me- (turned and faced Xavier puppy dog eyes) please please**

**X- badass kimzz doesn't own VA**

**Me- thanks (kissed cheek run of smiling dreaming his so hot why does he have to be made up?)**

**Chapter 3 **

Knowing that I had to revisit my past scared the shit out of me it was worse then facing Strigoi and that's saying something Adrian stayed with us until we left every second I tried to think of a plan to get out of it but every second I came up blank.

Adrian planed on leaving in three days it was good having his company but in reality I didn't miss him to much yeah some of his comebacks are still really bad but they make me laugh.

I was sitting outside I had the feeling that I was being watch but my little Strigoi radar would of warn me so I really didn't worry about it but it still gave me the creeps I went back inside finished packing still trying to work out ways to get out of this but looking at Ella and Buddy faces they were happy to go to court they had never been so it should be fun for them.

It was day for vampires and we were just about to get onto the private jet that Adrian had when I felt nausea.

(A/N ROSE CAN TAP INTO PEOPLES HEADS AND GIVE THEM INSTRICTIONS)

(Incoming three Buddy, Ella and Killer you watch Adrian)

That's all I need the queen's nephew getting killed she would probably kill me.

And the fight begin I was fighting two punch kick punch kick opening stake dead.

"Very well done Rosemarie"

"Who the hell are you?" I spat at him while fighting him these three were old ones and there a real bitch to kill.

"that's none of your business" he said dine be that way I thought don't care any way let the games begin I kicked him in the stomach and he stepped back then launched at me kick, kick punch ouch that hurt bustard punch kick staked. I looked over to Indi and Alex they were still fight there I crept up and waited I lunged into his back a plunged my stake straight into the heart.

I still felt nauseas there was something about it and it was pissing me of It felt like Strigoi but then it didn't. I boarded the plane and I thought I heard someone call my name but knowing me it was my hearing so I kept going I sat down in one of the many seats I had to choose from and called Sydney.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Syd it's me the wonderful rose Hathaway

"Why so sad?" I asked.

"I just want a change so what's up why you called."

"Just to tell you to send some of you people around to the back of my house."

"Okay that I can do"

"So where do you want to go next?"

"Well right now I'm in Australia. It's so hot hear and the Australian accents hey mate how are you" I started to laugh (A/N nothing wrong with Australia I live hear hehe)

"So were to?" I asked again

"I always want to go to Paris"

"Yeah me to, anyway I got to go I'm on a jet so ill talk later."  
"Okay bye evil creature." She laughed and hung up the phone.

I dilled another number I knew of by heart.

"Hello" they answered

"Zemy it's your favorite one and only daughter well I hope I'm you only daughter."

"Hey little girl how are you and yes you're my only daughter."

"I need a favor or two."

"What did you do now?"

"Why does everyone think I've done something wrong" I yelled

"Okay what do you need then?"

"You know Sydney, can you get her to go to Paris please for her job please, please" I started to beg like a little girl but I knew he would give in. "please, please, please." I kept begging.

"Yes okay ill get her there and what's the other one?"

"Well I'm kind of on a plane going to royal court. So I need the information on Eddie, mia, Lissa and christen I need to be papered.

"You are finally going back to court?" he asked

"Yes I really don't want to it was on the top ten things I never want to do and It was number one."

"Okay well I'm there at the moment I'm about to see your mother no one knows your coming right?

"No dad no one knows apart from Adrian and the queen. You didn't tell mum did you?"

"No way she would have my balls from not tell her I know where you were and that I know about you I'm not that stupid"

"Sorry I thought you were any way I got to go get the information and job for Sydney please."

I said

"I'll have them both done before you get hear and information ill send to you you have your laptop don't you?"

"Yeah okay by dad"

"Bye kiz"

I hang up and looked out the window we had already taken off four more hours to go oh so much fun that would be.

"ROSSIE COME SING WITH US" Indi and Ella screamed out I got up of my seat and walked to where they were all standing

Xavier, Luke, Indigo, Bundy, Ivy, Hayden, Alex, Ella, killer and Adrian all stood in front of a huge flat screen TV with sing star set up.

"Okay since rose is hear we will ill pick out to names from the hat and then you sing"

"Okay" we all agreed something to take my mind of things.

"First go is buddy and Ella" Indi read out

Ha-ha they sang eye of the tiger.

Xavier and Hayden -We Built This City. Ha-ha watching the boys were funny

Alex and killer- Final Countdown

Luke and Indi-Bootylicious

"Okay next is rose and Adrian." Xavier said fun oh fun I stood up grabbed the blue mike we were singing.

"Are you going to be my girl" he read out

The song start and so did the singing.

**"Are You Gonna Be My Girl"**

Go!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.

**Are you gonna be my girl? Yea.**

****"rose who knew you could sing that well" Adrian asked I looked around everyone had there moths open looking at me

"What?" I asked "I knew my voice was bad but I didn't think it was that bad

"you voice bad its like an angle" Indi said smiling "okay I say rose and ivy can sing together there singings - Friday On My Mind

**Monday morning feels so bad,  
Everybody seems to nag me  
Coming Tuesday I feel better,  
Even my old man looks good,  
Wednesday just don't go,  
Thursday goes too slow,  
I've got Friday on my mind**

Gonna have fun in the city,  
Be with my girl she's so pretty,  
She looks fine tonight,  
She is out of sight to me,  
Tonight...I spend my bread,  
Tonight...I lose my head,  
Tonight...I got to get tonight  
Monday I have Friday on my mind.

Do the five day drag once more,  
Know of nothing else that bugs me  
More than working for the rich man,  
Hey I'll change that scene one day,  
Today I might be mad,  
Tomorrow I'll be glad,  
I've got Friday on my mind,

**Gonna have fun in the city,  
Be with my girl she's so pretty,  
She looks fine tonight,  
She is out of sight to me,  
Tonight...I spend my bread,  
Tonight...I lose my head,  
Tonight...I got to get tonight  
Monday I have Friday on my mind.**

"Wow rose your really good" ivy said looking at the score on the TV

"Anyway nice singing with you but I have things to do I said walking back to my seat were my laptop was

1 NEW EMAL

FROM- ZEMY (DAD)

Kiz Sydney will be leaving tomorrow I have everything I could find on what has happened in the last two year on Lisa, Christian, mia and Eddie.

*Christian proposed to Lissa a year after school finished Eddie and mia are going out.

After scrolling though the rest of the things nothing much had changed they all wanted to know where I was but they couldn't find me

"Please fasten your seat belt we will be arriving at royal court soon" the pilot said now I knew there was no way of backing out what have I got myself into?

A/n

Sorry about the cliffy but I had to end it there. I hope you liked it

Please tell me if you have any ideas I can use them right now I have no clue were this story is going. I already had this chapter typed out but I changed everything. Dimitri was meant to come back he will but at a later date rose has some Amite to a few things first. ( hehe) so please help and thank you to everyone who review and added my story you made my day from crap to really good =) PLEASE R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update I couldn't of think of anything to write. But hear is chap 4 pretty boring please R&R.

I don't own VA just wish I did heheh.

Chapter 4.

When we landed there were three more guardian waiting for us we got into the three black Suvs and we left for the 45 minute trip to the court.

I opened myself up to the bond to see what and where Lissa was and doing she was sitting in Christians room looking up set I felt sadness though the bond.

"She's gone I know she is." Lisa kept repeating over and over again I slipped out of her head and faced the guardian that was driving.

"Why is Lisa crying and repeating she's gone I know she is?" I asked aloud.

"Well they kindda think your dead" one of the guardians said

"WHAT" Adrian faced me?

"Look lil dhampir that's what the note was about but we will talk about that later we have things to do when we get to court in 5"

"Like what?" I asked

"Surprise" Adrian said with a smirk he was grateful if there weren't other guardians in the car that would save him I would probably be choking him right now I smiled to myself thinking about doing that.

"What are you smiling at lil d?"

"Choking you" I said back and laughed at his expression on his face.

"Funny, funny" he said back.

"It was"

"You two stop your arguing" Xavier said from the back.

"Nar sorry don't want to" I replied.

Lisa's pov.

I couldn't believe it rose was dead the note said it all. I haven't seen or heard from her for over 2 years and I get a note a note saying she was dead.

"Lisa you know rose she isn't dead"

"How do you know that?" I screamed at Christian "sorry" I mumbled and kept crying Christian had tears in his eyes as well.

" Liss look it rose were talking about she's strong funny and annoying I really don't think a note can give the information all of need and neither is sitting here crying over her"

"what are you saying we go out and look for her you know the queen will never go for that as much as I want to she could be Strigoi and look for us if were out there Christian" I stopped dead in my tracks

"Liss, Liss what, what is it"

"If she Strigoi we all should fear for our lives"

Flash back!

"Adrian did you find anything?" I asked him

He read out from the book he was holding "If a shadow kiss becomes Strigoi she or he will rule human Strigoi and mori world we should all fear for our lives there affects stay with them and there is only one way to kill them, to bring them back from life. But doing that could end deadly. But there is a chosen one and this person can turn against Strigoi clear them from the world. They need descendents from high power they know there meaning in life they would protect anyone if it came to it. They have FIRE burning though them WIND of a storm WATER to cool SPIRT to be on top EARTH a love to world. Their friends will mean something they will take part in this. It could end good or bad"

End of flash back.

"Lissa hello anyone in there hello?" christen was waving a hand in front of me

"Yeah I'm fine we can't go after her"

"Okay" he said and sat on the bed.

Rose's pov

I hate the trip to court it was so boring nothing to do arrh and now were in the hell hole. I was the first out of the car even though I was sitting in the middle seat I couldn't take sitting next to Adrian anymore.

"Sorry Luke" I looked back to see everyone laughing at me I gave them a death stare including the guardians that were laughing they shut up pretty quickly.

"Lil d put this on" Adrian chucked me a black Hoddie.

"Why" I asked

"You heard Lissa people think your dead what are they going to think when you're alive walking round court and the people that haven't seen you for years" he asked as I was putting the black Hoddle I looked down great now I look like a ninja dressed in black I smiled and looked at Adrian.

"Adrian lets make a little bet?" I asked

"What's in it for me?" I knew one of the things he wanted and that was for me to kiss him

"If you win ill kiss you" he eyes looked like they just found gold

"And if you win?"

"I don't have to give back your gold card for two weeks" I smiled and took the card out of my back pocket.

"Hey how did you get that?" he asked me

"Magic" I replied and laughed

"okay so what is it?"

"Were going to see the queen right?" he nodded so I kept going "I bet you if we leave at the same time ill get there before you."

"Okay deal" Adrian said without even thinking about it

"Text or call her to tell her to she can be the judge"

Three minutes later

"Ready set go" Xavier said Adrian took off running I gave him a five second start and I was gone.

I saw Adrian run and I passed him but he didn't know it was me. I found the queens building I knew Adrian would take the lift but I had watched way to may fighting movies and I learnt all the moves I found the queens window and started to climb up the vine that coved the wall. When I reached there the queen was in her seat I opened the window and saw the gauds I jumped though the window making sure I notified them I was in there they didn't take long to notice when the first charged at me I took him down in about 10 seconds and the next 6.

"Your majesty" I took of my Hoddle to see a shocked and stunned queen. "I'll be hiding in the Conner till your nephew comes in and if the gauds move I'll take them down again I want to prove a fact to Adrian" I smiled and hid 10 seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the queen bitch said.

"Adrian walked in he looked around the room and was shocked.

ADRIAN POV

I knew on won the race I didn't see Rose, over take me I knocked on my aunts door.

"Come in" she said from the other side.

I opened the door and I was shocked to see what I did all the guardians were on the ground some were unicorns and others holding there leg or were ever they got hurt but there were no dead bodies and my aunt was alive " what the hell happened" I asked I looked over to my aunt her face was in pure shock them she smiled what is going on and why don't I know I want to know I thought to myself.

"Looks like you didn't win dear nephew" she said

"I'm the only one hear." I said then I looked behind me the rest of roses friends were coming up behind me with smirks on their faces.

Rose's pov.

I crept up behind Adrian and jumped on his back "ninja skills" I whispered in his ear. He jumped about six foot in the air I fell of laughing so hard I had tears coming out my eyes I looked around and everyone was still wondering why the guardians were on the floor.

"Your majesty you really should train your guardians better." I said to her. She nodded her head and I stood up I walked over to the guardians that were unicorns and slapped him he jumped up and was just about to fight me when he looked into my eyes and saw that I wasn't Strigoi he bowed and went back to the Conner rubbing his head I did that to the next to then I took a seat.

"so why am I here?"


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY THIS CHAP IS A BIT BORING PLEASE REVIEW.

ME: HEY YOU!

? : WHO ME.

ME: MAR YOU FREIND STANDING THERE YES YOU. CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?

?: UMM OKAY SHAW.

ME: CAN YOU PUT A DRESS ON FOR ME?

?: ?

ME: LAUGHING AT HIS REACTION NAR JUST DO THE DICALMAR FOR ME

?:OKAY THIS FREAKING PERSON DOSE NOT OWN?

ME: VAMPIRE ACADMAY.

?: VAMPIRE ACADMAY.

ME: THAKS WIAT I KNOW YOU YOUR IM MY STORY MY BAD SO LUKE WATCHA BEEN UP TA?

PS. ON CAMP INMELBOURNE I ASKED SOME RANDOM TO PUT A DRESS ON BECAUSE ME AND MY FRIENDS NEED A PHOTO I=OF A DUDE WEARING A DRESS HEHEH

CHAPTER 5

I was over this day I was tired because of the flight and the queen wouldn't stop talking I was zoning out and I knew Adrian noticed it to.

"Aunt you know rose hasn't even heard a word you said" my head shot up and looked at him

"I'm sorry your majesty I'm so tired and cant concentrate"

"We will resume this tomorrow all of you will be in one floor Adrian will show you" she stood up and left I gave Adrian a great smile and walked out of her office.

We reached the building where we were staying it was one of the gust buildings Adrian handed as the keys to our rooms.

"I'll pick you all up for tea were getting the gang back together for a little surprise so trying and stay inside so they don't see you and rumours won't start"

"I'll try" I replied and walked off the lift were my group was waiting.

I walked into my room looked around found the bedroom and fell straight to sleep

"Shut up" I mumbled. But it just kept going i opened my eyes and looked around until i relised it was my phone

"Hello" I answered

"I've called about five times"

"Well hello to you to dad I was asleep"

"Sorry kiz Adrian just asked your mum and the rest of the group to dinner she invited me so it thought. Are you going to make your appearance?"

"Yeah I am everyone thinks I'm dead why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I only found out after is sent the email and i couldn't really call you while people were crying and your mother was crying.

"Mum cry that would be a first" I laughed

"Anyway kiz ill see you in an hour"

" shit an hour I'll see you later" I hung up the phone and went and knocked on door when she opened it I saw everyone there sitting in front of the TV watching Sherlock homes (good movie)

"You know you have to be ready in an hour?" I said I walked out and went to my room I found my I pod and speakers and put on a song that made me feel different emotions some bad some good some I could explain ( break me out by rescues)

My empty room

Crowded too soon

Look for the fire escape

Picture myself

Running like hell

Making my get away

The walls are caving in with no warning

This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it

I'm running out of air

Break me out tonight, I wanna see the

Sun rising anywhere but here

Come with me, this could be

The only chance we get, we gotta take it

Don't do it now, we'll never make it

Lose this crowd, break me out

We'll stare at our feet

Sneak down the street

Some kind of secret race

They'll carry on

Won't notice we're gone

So easily replaced

The walls are caving in with no warning

This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it

I'm running out of air

Break me out tonight, I wanna see the

Sun rising anywhere but here

Come with me, this could be

The only chance we get, we gotta take it

Don't do it now, we'll never make it

Lose this crowd, break me out

The walls are caving in with no warning

This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it

I got a feeling we're better off anyway

I don't care what they say

Break me out tonight, I wanna see the

Sun rising anywhere but here

Come with me, this could be

The only chance we get, we gotta take it

Don't do it now, we'll never make it

Lose this crowd, break me out

I was wearing black dress and black heals I had my hair down in curls and light make up on I looked at the time 5 minutes left I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room locking it on the way I was scared I know rose Hathaway scared but I haven't seen them for ages . I walked down the stairs and waited a few minutes later the rest of my group was there the boys in jeans and a shirt and the girls either in jeans or a dress. Adrian walked in wearing black jeans and a white shirt his hair all messy

"come on lets go" he said to us and turned away again and walked back out the door. He hoped into the limo that was waiting we all got in and he started to talk.

"The whole gang and some more are there you guys" he gusted to the rest of the group except me "will go in first and I'll go in with you and then rose will go in a few minutes later."

"Adrian" I said to him "why does it sound like you're getting back at someone? Haven't you been coping with Christian mayhem in paradise?" I asked as we pulled up to the restraint.

They got out of the car and walked into the restraint I could see everything from hear i looked into Lissa's heard she want to know why Adrian brought all these extra people.

I slipped out of Lissa's head and opened the car door i closed it and walked into the restraint all eyes were on me

"Rose?" Lissa asked me.

I'm sorry ill be stopping this story until holidays that is next Friday I have heaps of tests coming up and i have another story I'm thinking about putting up. But I will continue with this story on the holidays when I have a bit more time sorry. But to make it up i will put a little bit of my new story up please tell me what you think and any ideas for this story will be a great help.

How will Lissa reacted?

What about her mum?

Some ideas?

Pay back and 5 kids - hope you like! Tell me what you think

Rose pov.

Flash back

I walked into the gym Dimitri was standing against the wall waiting for me like usually i was a few minutes late. When I looked at his face he wore and expression that I never saw on him before. I walked up to him and waited for him to say something.

"Roza" he began I held up my hand and he stoped I lent forward and kissed his cheek i knew what he was going to say and I dint want to hear it.

"Bye Dimitri have fun with Tasha" I said. And I turned away and walked out of the gym. He yelled out my name but I kept walking. When I got to my room I cried for three days Lissa came and put food at my door and begged for me to open the door and talk to her but I didn't.

For three days I cried for three days and every day after that I though up. I soon realised crying over someone wasn't going to help me. So I trained and trained I ran laps after laps. It was the day the trails. A week ago I turned eighteen and mum gave me my fund that she and dad set up it had a fair bit of money in it if I ever needed it.

I was standing around waiting for my name to be called went I felt sick again I rushed to the toilet though up and washed my mouth out it was nerves that all it was I told myself over and over again. I heard some dhampir girls talking.

"Wouldn't you hate it if you got your period on you trials" one said I couldn't remember her name

"Yeah it would" said the girl next to her I knew her name was tayla I broke her leg in training one day but Lissa held it for her. It got me thinking when the last time I had mine I thought back to the Strigoi attacked. It was a week before that that means it was 5 weeks ago. No that can't be it can't I can't be pregnant. But in my mind everything adds up right.

My name soon got called my trails went by in a haze I passed at the top of my grade and I got my marks. The next day I would find who I would be assigned to but I didn't I left 5 notes to Lissa, Eddie, christen (well there was more like a death threats.) One to mia and, one to the guardians.

And then I left.

End of flash back.

"Mummy, mummy." my kids were yelling at me.

"Yes darlings"

"Why do you have tears in your eyes mum?" My daughter Roksana asked me

"Just thinking about the past." I said it had been five years since I left. At seen any of them when. Adrian visited me a few times in my dream but then soon stoped.

"Mum when can we go get Kara, Sophia and Adam I want to play with Adam." My son Alek asked me.

Flash back.

I was out with a friend I met she was another dhampir she had three kids they were all at home with their baby sitter. I felt nausea I told her to get ready. There were eight Strigoi I was 7 months pregnant I took down 5 but Catlin was straggling. I looked over to her but it was too late they had snapped her neck and were coming for me. I was so angry that I went at it was the darkness that saved me that night. I got bashed a bit but it was over in ten minutes. That night I ended up with three extra kids Kara liana Marco Hathaway who eight and half, Adam Jackson Marco Hathaway and Sophia Catlin Marco Hathaway who are six. And then there were my two twins Roksana Lissa Victoria Hathaway and Aleksander mason christen Hathaway.

End of flash back

"Mummy you're doing it again" said Alek i looked over to the time yes it was about time to go and pick the kids up.

"Okay will go get them in a minute but were going to the gym." I said after school we all usually went to the gym. I've been teaching all the kids how to fight so they would be ready.

"Mum" whined Ana and stomped her foot her attitude just like mine she had long hair the same colour as mine and she had Dimitri's eyes but Alek had all his father features some days it was so hard looking at them because the reminded me of him.

"What is it Ana" I said finding my gym bag and cards to get us in. I walked out the door of the house my kids in tow. The walk to the school was five minutes and to the gym was ten so we usually walked and then catch the bus back.

"I don't want to go."

"So that means you don't want ice cream never again?" I asked my daughter grabbing my kid's hands to cross the road. The gym was like their second home to them. I know I bribe my kids but hay it works. I got to the school were my three kids went we just got there when the bell rang just in time.


	6. Aurthor's note must read

**Authors note**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry for in muck up with my last chapter, chapter 5 if I have to stay is not the last chapter. The story is on hold till school holidays when I have a bit more time to write some more chapters. **

**At the bottom of chapter 5 I posted a little bit of another story Pay back and 5 kids. To see if anyone liked it.**

**Sorry about everything but I will finish well I hope to finish if I have to stay.**

Thank you 4 the reviews

Luv badass kimzzz


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait for the chapter I had it all written but not typed ill try and update another on the weekend because this one isn't so long.

And I don't own VA.

Ps three great songs that go with the VA books

Jesses girl by Ricky Springfield. For Adrian

Smile by uncle cracker. For Dmitri and rose

And

Jet seventeen. For rose

CHAPTER 6...DINNER

"ROSE?" Lissa asked I was standing in the door way to the restaurant.

Everyone was staring at me all their emotions were showing even the guardians along the wall there was shocked surprised glad happy and a few more some were harder to read than others.

"Close you mouths flies will get in" I said walking over to the table

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed running and crashing into me rose she whispered again hugging me. After a few minutes she let go and took her seat her eyes never leaving mine I took the only spare seat it was in the middle of Adrian and Abe I was grateful to be sitting next to them. There were so many thoughts going though Lissa's head but her main was 'she's not dead, she's not dead' and over and over again Liss repeated. My mother stood up and walked around the table I stood up bad idea she slapped me.

"Thanks mum" I muted

"Rose where have you been?" she asked me I rubbed my cheek a little bit knowing there would be a bit of a red mark I sat back down I looked around there was still shock on mia, Eddie and Christians face.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you come back?"

Were only some of the questions thrown at me "STOP" I yelled everything went silent after that " we will have tea and we will talk about this another time." I said taking action everyone apart from my hunter group looked shocked at me to take action. "I'm hungry and in this point of time I really can't be fucked answering questions so they can wait to another time." I said looking from my mother to Eddie to Mia to Christian to Lissa.

"okay" Lissa said everyone else just shook their heads up and down I grabbed the menu looking down at it saw Abe looking at me I smiled making sure no one saw the little exchange I knew Abe was happy to have me hear and safe.

A few minutes latter the chatter started back up which I was grateful for then the waitress came out taking our orders which ordered the sea food plater and then ordered vodka for my drink. I knew the Russian vodka was stronger I grew used to the Russian one so I knew it would take a hell of a lot to get be drunk from the stranded vodka's. Lissa looked up then to me she looked around the rest of the group they looked board shitless.

"Sorry I should have introduced you guys" I said I started from the left next to Abe

"Kelvin known as Killer, Hayden, ivy, Alex, Ella, Bundy, Luke, Indi, and Xavier" I said pointing them out.

"This is Lissa, fireballs, Eddie, Mia, Janine you know Adrian and?" I pointed to Abe

"I'm Abe" he said even though the group knew who he was we had to play the charade till everyone knew how we meet and that story was for another day.

"Rose how do you know all these people?"

"I'm a hunter and these are my friends also hunters and they live with me." I said the rest of the people gasped except for Adrian, Abe and my group.

"You a hunter?" Lissa asked I smiled and shook my head as a yes "I'll tell you tomorrow" i said to her but of course christen wouldn't let the subject go

"How many have you killed?" he asked

"Two hundred and thirty nine rose's has killed more but she won't tell me so i can tattoo them"

"wow that's a lot" Eddie said I nodded my head and then tea started to come out when I saw mine in front of me I dug in I looked up with food in my mouth I looked around then back to my plate I was half way though mine and the rest besides Xavier had just started I looked over to Xavier he had noticed the same thing as me we started to laugh. So we put more food in our mouths and in about five minutes we were both done waiting for everyone else to finish. Thinking about it Xavier and I could probable eat a whole cow in about ten minutes. I started to scab chips of Adrian he didn't mind anyway he couldn't eat the whole thing. After tea the chatter started back up and everyone was talking with everyone even my group. I was happy that all my friends got along but it was about another hour we all left and tea officially ended after dessert that was Pavlova.


	8. Chapter 7

We say we love flowers, yet we pluck them.  
We say we love trees, yet we cut them down.  
And some people still wonder why some are afraid  
when they are told they are loved.

There is a poll up on my account it would really help if you vote please because I need some help and this is the only way you have three choices so please, please, please check it out and vote thanks x

CHAPTER 7 THE GYM!

We left the restraint in Adrian's limo and it dropped as back at the housing I stumbled up the step with the rest of my group behind me I said goodnight unlocked my door and stubbled inside I locked my door and changed into my PJs without falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I was glad that Adrian didn't visit he was still annoying as hell and kept hitting on me but something changed with him yeah he was still trying to get me but I think he has a secret crush.

I woke up around 5 vamp tome with my alarm going off I was still pissed at myself for setting the stupid alarm. Yeah I got up around this time everyday but really I need sleep if rolled out of bed landing with a thud on my feet I found some work out cloths and changed into them I found my I pod and went to the gym.

Tying my hair up along the way I walked into the gym all eyes went on me as the door slammed shut behind me all eyes went on me you think I should be used to it but guess what I wasn't.

"so it's true rose Hathaway is back" some yelled out I looked around trying to find the person that yelled it out but my search came up blank so I went with the next best thing. ROSE HAWTHAWAY ADDITUDE.

"yes yes its true the wonderful me is back no need to catch flies with your months hanging open it's true it's me miss me?" I said I walked up to one of the guardian's mouths and closed it for him

"She hasn't lost the adduited" I heard a guardian say.

"Stan fucken alto I thought I would never had to see you again shit" I said some people laughed some people had their mouth opened still looking at me like I was a ghost.

"yep" he replied I had the erg to go punch him in the face but I've grown up I would only do that if I was fighting him I hope that day will come soon my head was spinning with all the ways I could take him down I didn't know who was standing next to him until they coughed I looked up

"Alberta" I yelled and ran over and hugged her.

"Hey rose how are you?" she asked as I let her go

"Good, good how about you?" I asked being polite Alberta was like a mother to me.

"Very good it's great your back we thought you were dead"

"You really think you could get rid of me the easy?" she shook her head and started to laugh

"Are we going to get this show on the road?" one of the guardians asked.

"What show?" I asked

"The guardian fights" he replied

"Fun" I replied I took a seat

"First up is guardian peaks and guardian Alto laughed out loud then yelled

"A two year old can beat stana" then laughed harder

"Come on Hathaway fight me then if you think you're so good" he replied I could see his face going red.

"Sorry Stan but you're a piece of cake I could take you when I was at school I think I could take you now who's the best guardian hear" I yelled the last bit

"Guardian Morris hasn't lost in two years" someone yelled out

"Alright if you want a real fight ill fight him" I said someone stepped out of the Conner of the gym he was about 6'8 muscle black hair he was about 25.

"Alright let's see what you made of" he said

"Bring it" I replied I took my jumper off I heard gasps I knew you could see my though tattoo and the ones on the back of my neck. I stood on the mat and stood there.

"How long would you like the fight to last?" I asked

"45 seconds" I heard Eddie yell out. The fight wasn't going last that long I was going for less the music started and I stood there one thing I learnt the fight stance is bad the time u get in it then out of it 20 seconds has passed so I learnt to stand and look board I watched as they moved and I learnt to always watch their faces. Strigoi or guardians their faces gave them away.

He came at me going for a punch in my gut I blocked it punched him once in the arm kicked him in the leg he came at me with his head down a bit bad move I thought I had two options on I could knee him in the face and get in trouble since you weren't allowed to or I do my trick I learnt from ninja movies I septet back jumped over him kicked him in the back he stumbled and I had I'm to the ground and dead.

Less than forty-five seconds I was still happy with the time. I jumped up brushed myself of everyone still looking at me I opened my mouth and put my hand to it so it looked like I was closing it a few people did but others still had their open I grabbed my iPod I walked out to the running track I started to run when the first song came on -perfect by simple plan.

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright 

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect 

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I kept running I had tears in my eyes this was the only time I would let my mind wonder over everything Lissa life friends family and Dimitri I run for the next 6 songs and then walked back in the fights were still on I walked over to my group.

"Hey everyone" I said to them hey hi or morning all came back to me

"Im going to have to tell them aren't I? I whispered to Xavier

"Yeah you might have to" he whispered back and looked down like he was sad about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing don't worry about it"

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah" he relied and smiled

"I'll talk to you later I have some things to organize"

"rose make sure when you tell them you tell them the whole truth you have to be ready don't just tell them the bits you want to they need to know they are like family i saw how happy you were they would want to know either way and you need to be ready. You need to make sure you are before you organize anything." Xavier said I nodded my head and walked away.

Hundreds of thing running in my mind but one thing the one thing I want to see right now hug and kiss isn't here with me.

Heheh it's a half cliffy please, please remember to vote I need to know where to go with this story and I want your input. Even though there isn't much information about each one I have the ideas were its going but i need you guys to pick which one to use please.

Thanks and sorry about the short chapter for chapter 6


	9. aurtors note 2 plez plez read

Author notes

I'm really sorry about this note but I need people to vote please.

I can continue this story maybe for one more chapter but then I might have to stop if people won't vote I'm really stuck and this were you come in please, please vote.

There are three choices

1- A phone call and rose's secretes will get revelled things she hasn't told as.

2- A Strigoi attack can happen on the court but this could end good or bad.

3- Both

Please R/R

Kim xx


	10. Chapter 8

Heyy hears the next chapter hope you like it please R/R and vote.

Live life fully while you're here. Experience everything. Take care of yourself and your friends. Have fun, be crazy, be weird. Go out and screw up! You're going to anyway, so you might as well enjoy the process. Take the opportunity to learn from your mistakes: find the cause of your problem and eliminate it. Don't try to be perfect; just be an excellent example of being human.  
**Anthony Robbins**

ME- Indi can you do the disclaimer for me please.

INDI- what do I get out of it?

ME-rose not bashing you up

INDI- she wouldn't you wouldn't

ME- I would and I can make rose to

ROSE-NO YOU CANT

ME- do you wanna bet

ROSE& INDI – NO

INDI- Kim doesn't own VA only the hunters.

Chapter 8

As I walked out of the gym I became scared what would happen when I told them did they need to know yes they need to know wow I sound like I'm going mental SHUT UP BRAIN arrh shit I'm still talking to myself.

"Lil D why so scared and worried?" Adrian came up running up coughing.

"Cut down on the smokes you might die oh wait no keep smoking and I wouldn't have to put up with you annoying me" I relied

"Someone in a happppppppppppy mooooooooood" he sang

"Shut it Adrian"

"Alright ill talk to you later lil D" he bowed and left he gets stranger and stranger every day

LATER THAT DAY

I pulled out my phone I called a number I know of by heart

"Hello?"

"Hey dad" I replied

"What's wrong? He asked

"I need to tell them" I whispered

"Olan bunları yapmanız bildirirseniz emin size bunları her şey"

"Baba I'm aile gibi olduklarını söylemek gerekiyor emin ailesi ben bunları yeterince uzun onlar ben söyle hazır olmayabilir ama olacak bilmek hakkına sahip bu tutmuş oldukları"

"Tamam bana yapmak için gerekenleri Gül?"

"Biz bir oda alabilirsiniz tüm bunları onlara beni iletisi zaman bir metin vardı biz gidiyoruz hasta gönderme söyleyebilir böylece gidebilirsiniz"

"Bu I kötü annen için getirebilir"

"Thank you love you" I hang up the phone and laid down on the bed my mum must of been in the room for him to talk Turkish to me are those lesson do pay of "are you sure if you tell them you need to tell them everything"

("dad I'm sure I need to tell them they are like family they are family I have kept them from this long enough they have a right to know I may not be ready to tell them but I will" "okay rose what do you need me to do?" "can you get a room where we can all go so I can tell them ill send a text to them when you message me were we are going" "that I can do ill bring your mother for you" "thank you love you")

I hang up the phone and laid down on the bed my mum must of been in the room for him to talk Turkish to me are those lesson do pay of "are you sure if you tell them you need to tell them everything"

I pressed play on my I pod I closed my eyes

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends"**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

I woke to my phone beeping

One new text message from Abe

Room 45 when you're ready.

I replied thanks be there in an hour I sent a text to everyone telling them to meet me in room 45 at 2 o'clock.

And stood up and had a shower and changed into jeans and a white top and leather jacket.

LISSA'S POV

I was still in shock from seeing rose I couldn't believe it after all those years and she shows up my mind is racing rose is back rose is back

Beep, beep, beep

Phone where is it?

Arrh there you are

One new message from rose

Meet me at room 45 at 2 o'clock.

Wonder what rose wants I looked over at the clock 1.40 I kissed christen as he cheeked his phone he had the same message as me I really want to know what she wanted to say room 45 it was one of the biggest meeting rooms at the court.

Christian and I walked into the room it was about five to two we sat down on the couches and waited rose other friends were there I couldn't remember all their names the girls are really nice.

I looked to one of the boys what was his name? Xavier that right he had a really worry look on his face you could tell he thought of rose as a sister all of them did I knew she would look after them no matter what they are like her family just like the gang she would go to hell and back to fight for them.

It was now 5 past one and rose was still a no show I looked around there was the Eddie, mia, Adrian, Janine, Abe, Xavier, Luke, Indigo, Bundy, Ivy, Hayden, Alex, Ella, killer and Alberta. And then there was christen and I it was about another three minutes when rose walked in with a half of doughnut hanging from her mouth and on in her had.

ROSE'S POV

I was hungry so I stoped and grabbed two droughts I opened the door and looked up I had half a doughnut hanging from my mouth and one in my had everyone looked at me with amused looks well I was glad it was that they won't have those looks on their faces soon.

I sat down and looked around everyone was hear except one person.

"Adrian can I talk to you for a second outside?" I asked

"Sure he replied and stood up he walked to the door opened it I walked through the door he closed it behind him

"can you call your aunt and see if she will come here I think I owe her a expiation somehow and I really don't want to repeat myself twice" I asked with a desperate look on my face.

"Sure little d" he grabbed out his phone and dialled the number

"hi aunt rose was wondering can you please come to room 45 she want to tell as something and really doesn't want to repeat herself it's important" he said there was some more small talk the he hung up the phone

"She will be here in 5" Adrian walked in I walked in after him I closed the door

"She also said she will be by herself she trusts you to look after her after yesterdays stunt." Adrian laughed at the memory still wondering how she did it.

"What did rose do yesterday?" Eddie asked

"me and rose had a little bet my aunt want to talk to her I told her that she had to wear a hoddie no one was meant to know she was hear until last night so rose bet that she could beat me to her majesty office so i called my aunt and told her what was happening the rose gave me a head start so I took off running as fast as my leg would god"

I coughed "wasn't fast" cough, cough

"anyway when I got up to the room when I got there all of her guardians were on the ground in pain or uncouncess and there sat my aunty with a smile on her face."

There were intakes of breaths some eyes on me but the rest were on Adrian he continued the story "I was standing there in shock next thing I knew some on jumped on my back"

"He screamed like a little girl" I pipped in and laughed at the memory.

"So you did that to her guardians?" Eddie asked.

"Yep!" I replied "and it was funny as hell"

"But how did you beat Adrian?" Lissa asked

"Well I passed Adrian quite easily and I knew he would take the lift so I used the window"

"But that like the highest one" Lissa said I shook my head up and down.

"Rose had a thing for ninja movies so she got hooked on them then got lessons" Indi pipped in. The door opened and in walked the queen she sat down in one of the single chairs.

"Were do I begin?" I asked out loud.


	11. Chapter 9

Part one of explaining

Okay this is part one please R/R

Ps... I don't own VA

Pss... also in the explanation some things change because I can't remember how everything happens but based on the same lines for now until next chap some things change.

CHAPTER 9.

"Were do I begin?" I asked out loud

"From the beging" my dad said

"Okay when Lissa and I were first brought back Dimitri saved me from leaving the academy after time I started to fall for him and him for me to. There were a few stolen kisses here and there and then victor came he got Natalie Dashkov to rot the bench and that's when I did my leg Lissa healed it but victor saw it that's when he put his plan together."

"He gave me a rose necklace it was the night of the dance I wasn't planning on going but mason came and made me he had a surprise for me." I smiled at the memory "so after I punched mia and broke her nose sorry about that" I looked over to her

"Sokay" she replied

So I continued with my story.

"the guardians took me away I yelled out to christen to go cheek on Liss when I got to my room I was sitting on the bed I got pulled into Lissa head she was in the church arctic christen was with her and next thing I knew christen had me hit on the head and Lissa was been dragged away. And then I didn't remember anything my mind was telling me go to Dimitri go to Dimitri so I left my room something was pulling me towards his room even though I didn't know what room I ended outside his door."

I looked up everyone was intrigued in the story.

" I knocked on the door banging the shit out of it he opened it rose he said let me in its Lissa I replied he stepped aside and let me. The thing is that necklace wasn't a violent won it was a lust one that night I was so close to lose my virginal when Dimitri took the necklace of I remembered and we snapped out of the thing we were in. So after that we got dressed and alerted the other guardians. And that's when victor Dashkov thing happened. Any questions so far?" I asked to get it out of the way.

"So you lied?"

"Yeah we did we had to if the truth came out he would of lost his job" I said standing up for Dimitri.

"I'm going to skip the rest and go to the Strigoi attack okay?" I asked around everyone shook their heads up and down.

"before the attack we got our assignments and instead of getting Lissa I got christen yes I very pissed I would have to put up with him I sucked it up and I was going to protect him after a few thetas hear and there the first test came it was Stan I was ready but mason showed and I freezed. And Stan had his usually yelling match at me and then I got sent to meet to see what they were going to do I didn't tell them the truth, who would believe me when I say I saw a ghost. So they sorted that out and then Dimitri didn't believe me so I told him the truth he had a hard time believing it.

"That night Lissa was crazy sorry Liss but it's true, so I took the darkness away from her and then I went crazy started to bash the shit out of Jesse then the guardians came and they pulled me of him Alberta told them to take me away and get cleaned up I was still controlled by darkness Dimitri took me to one the of the cabins I tried to escape along the way to finish and kill Jesse when we got there I relaxed a little Dimitri loosened my grip and he went and got the first aid kit I made a run for it but he was fast and stoped him was on the ground trying to get out of his grip Roza this isn't you Roza push the darkness away from you he was saying and mumbling words in Russian the darkness started to fade and then I was crying he picked me up and put me on the bed and I lost my virginity."

"when we left the cabin I saw mason he was standing there pointing into the woods his mouth was opened he was trying to saw something I asked him he said there hear as soon as he said the one attacked us Dimitri told me to get help don't stop until I got there or unless I was confronted by them I was going to leave him but he told me I had to go if I dint they would get to the school he told me burial I ran and told Alberta that there we Strigoi on the grounds she made a few checks and the school went on lock down I checked on Lissa and found out that christen wasn't with her he was at the church Eddie was there say that they couldn't get to him I had a stake with me christen was my change so I told opened the window and jumped I made my way to the church and put came christen I nearly killed him thinking it was Strigoi but I had a alert thing when they were around I felt nausea. So christen and I went around killing in the end when all of them were dead."

"When we finished there was a meeting to find out how many of our people died and who were taken I found out Eddie was taken I knew I had to get him back he had already gone through so much. Dimitri and I went to the front gates and I called mason he appeared and I asked if he knew where they were he said yes I got a map and he pointed to some caves at the back of the school Dimitri asked the guardians on duty if it was big enough for Strigoi they said yes we went back and told everyone."

"So that how you knew they were there?" Alberta said

"Yeah that how I found out then the guardians were arguing about what was going to happen and all that shit then we had to wait for reinforments to come so me and Dimitri went for a walk he told me he was going to resign form Lissa so he could still be with me. After awhile we went back in and then we left when we got to the caves and all that stuff happened at the end we were coming out when a Strigoi jumped Dimitri he didn't see it I was about to start running when three pairs of hands grabbed me I was going back to save him the Strigoi looked into my eyes smiled and then bit him Alberta Stan and my mum dragged me out we left in a hurry before night fall I was mess and the rest of it ends to me going out of the wards and talking to mason he told me that Dimitri was Strigoi"

"Mason left he had filled what he had to do it was the last time I saw him I left for Russia knowing that Dimitri would go there. I looked for him I went to the nightingale and everything one night I meet Sydney she was An alchemist I killed a Strigoi that attacked us and then we had a talk since I left before I graduated I didn't know about them so we talked I asked if she knew a place in Russia called Omsk she talked on her phone and then told me she knew where it was but she had to go with me I wasn't happy about that but the next day we meet at the train and off we went to Siberia we got a car that Sydney called the hurricane she still has it. We stopped when it started to get dark because the road was dangerous at night we stayed with this couple at their house in the middle of the night I felt nausea I got up and went to the window and there were two Strigoi outside I crept down the stairs with stake in hand and walked out I got pretty close until they heard me and we started to fight I got thrown into a wall I wasn't ready to die yet and out of know were ghost appeared I got a massive head ach but it was my surprise I killed the first one and the other was shit scared of them I was trying to make the ghost go away my head was thumping they dispersed and I killed the Strigoi Sydney came out asked if I was aright I said no that is all I remember until I woke up in a house.

Sorry about not updating soon been busy and it holidays but this chapter is part one of the explain I would finish but I would take to long so i up dated this half the next half should be done maybe next week some time if I get any free time not working on the farm

Thank you for all the reviews

Badass kimzz xxx


	12. Chapter 10

Here the second part to the first part god I hated writing that I sucked so much but I hope you like just remember something change and yeah so enjoy oh and I don't own VA

"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel."

Quick fact about blood promise chapter 7 page 99 they spell Belikov with an a at the end

Chapter 10

"When I woke up there was a woman in the room with me she told me I took some bad hits I asked where I was she said baia I couldn't believe it then I asked who she was she relied Olean Belikov I really couldn't believe it I was in baia and at Dimitri's house Sydney was okay I spent some time with the belikov's it was time for Victoria the youngest to go back to school the night before that she asked her mum if she could go to a friend's place she said yes I knew something was up so I went to her room she had a dress on I asked where she was going she told me that she was meeting her boyfriend roylan and she wanted me to go meet him to at this place so I tagged along when we got there Victoria introduced us she went to talk to a friend"

"Roylan asked me when Victoria left if we want to meet up I couldn't believe it he was dating Victoria and was asking me to meet up with him. I dint know what to do I tried to get her away from him but nothing would work the someone came out of the shadows and threaten me tried to make me leave Russia then he said if I leave baia he would stop roylan I couldn't say I no he told me roylan was also the dad of Sonya's baby I told yes I would leave baia he got one of his guardians to stop roylan"

"So this so called person is royal?" christen asked

"ummmm no, some non royals have guardians to but any way in the end me and Vikki had a big fight she told I didn't belong here with them she was right that night I left I meet some people at Easter when I was there they were hunters they were going to leave in the morning so in the end I went with them."

We hunted Strigoi in one of the big city's I was there leader we went out and killed before we did I asked if they knew were Dimitri was and if they said no I would kill them I we came across on and he knew Dimitri he not diahphir any more he said i made him shit scared of me and told him to tell Dimitri that I was looking for him and I let him go"

"YOU WHAT!" my screamed

"you heard right I was desperate I want to find him and fur full his last wish I knew he didn't want that we made a promise to each other in the car when we were going shopping with victor we would rather be killed than come on of them."

"an day well night there was tis homeless person on the side walk she had been there a few weeks but she looked really sick I told the other to go in I would be in, in a minute I bent down and talked to her next thing I know Dimitri was behind me. 'Never turn your back' he said then knocked me out when I woke I was at galliards estate it was huge."

"well I spent a bit of time there Dimitri want to change me he was giving me the choice I had to get out there but I was pretty high so I need to get information and stall him us long as I could get my health up I got out I killed the leader of the estate and jumped out the window it wasn't looking good for Dimitri he had to kill for Strigoi I took off running as fast as I could with a sprained ankle."

" he was taunting me Roza I can smell you I know your hear and all that I ended up climbing a tree but I dint mange to kill him I kept running I ran for a little bit longer he was close I was at the bridge I had to do something I called on the ghosts they helped me out a bit but they were going to give me a head ach finally they left I was standing on top of the bridge I had made a decision I was going to jump I would rather die than become Strigoi."

"I jumped Dimitri grabbed my hand I had my stake in my other I was amazed I didn't drop it he pulled me up a bit I plunged the stake in his heart I will always love you I said to him 'is that what I was meant to say' he replied he fall over the bridge and into the water by that time I had grabbed hold of the bridge so I dint fall in, in the end I ended back up at mark and oskana she held me"

"She held you does that mean she a sprit user?"

"Yes she is she can look into people mind. I spent a few days there. I couldn't come back to school I was a failler I couldn't protect you Liss all I ever did was let you down over and over again the same goes with all of you and don't say I didn't I know I did a few weeks later I had a huge house I found out some news that put mine and a lot of people I knew in danger it would of been about a month I meet Xavier and the group"

"By this time I was two-"my phone was going off mistakes by delta and brain Mc Fadden.

"Hello" i answered.

"Roseyougottocomenow"

And the line went dead...

Sorry I haven't updated but now iv explained most of it, it should get a little bit more interesting than it has been.

So please R/R I luv to read them


	13. Chapter 11

I don't own VA

(PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END THANKS)

Chapter 11.

My mind was running a hundred miles per hour 'rose you got to come now' repeated over and over after the line went dead I ran straight out of the room I ran flat out to I got to my room and packed cloths I was running around franticly I didn't even see that people were watching me I had tears down my eyes all I could think about were three things.

"Rose what is going on what is wrong why are you crying?" Lissa asked

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I said I turned and faced Abe "Abe?"

"Its waiting" was all he said I looked up to the people that were standing in the room with me it was everyone that were in the commence room

"I'm really sorry but I can't do it and I need to go I need to find out what wrong I'll be back I promise and when I do I will tell you everything." I said I looked over to Lissa she had tears running down her face she just got me back and I'm leaving again I knew I was a mean friend but there was so much running though my mind I took off running down to the plane that was waiting for me I run up the steps and sat down the door closed straight away the engines started up and 5 minutes later I was on the plane heading to Russia

The plane flight was 10 hours and I couldn't stop worrying I was half way through my flight and I should be asleep right now but I can't I put my I pod in and listen tho the first song

Lyrics to Big Jet Plane :  
She said, hello mister  
Pleased to meet ya  
I want to hold her,  
I want to kiss her,  
She smell the daisy,  
She smell the daisy,  
She drive me crazy,  
She drive me crazy

Chorus: Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane (X3)  
Yeah, hey

Be my lover,  
My lady river  
But can i take ya,  
Take ya higher

Chorus: Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane (X4)  
Hey hey

Gonna hold you,  
Gonna kissing my arms  
Gonna take you,  
Away from home  
(X2)

Chorus: Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane(X4)  
Hey hey

NO LOVE SIMPLY PLAN

Staring out into the world across the street  
You hate the way your life turned out to be  
He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound  
Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say  
Your always going to be afraid

_[Chorus:]_  
There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here

Broken down like a mirror smashed to peices  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile  
If these walls could talk they would have so much to say  
Cause everytime you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away

_[Chorus:]_  
There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh no So what will you do?

Your falling, your screaming  
Your stuck in the same old nightmare  
He's lying, your crying  
There's nothing left to salvage  
Kick the door cause this is over  
Get me out of here

(Kick the door)

_[Chorus:]_  
There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Tell me what will you do?  
There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here.

I was out to it by the end of it the announcement came over the plane that we will be arriving in Russia and please be seated and what else the stupid people say all I want to do was get the Belikov's house.

PLEASE READ

\|/

I will not be able to update maybe for a week or two it depends how long it takes me to get on my parents side I got into a fight at school it was all in the name of self defence but any way I ended up breaking his nose. So my parent decided to take my lappy of me.

SO TILL NEXT TIME!

BADASS KIMZZ


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm updating this from my aunties place sorry its short it's differently not the way I was hoping to go so if you have any ideas would be a great help for me please **

**And thank you thank you thank you for all the great reviews **

**Please R/R**

**"Walking Into Walls" Brian McFadden **

She wipes the tear from her brow  
She's been crying again  
She's been walking into walls again  
Behind her quivering smile, there's a secret  
That goes deeper than the cuts she hides

Her head's spinning around  
He bet her soul to the ground  
A grown woman in pain  
And all she longs to be, is that little girl, again

She screams inside, and all she wants to be  
All she wants to be, is yesterday's child  
She wants to hide, she can't run away  
To the safety of yesterday's child

Curled up shivering alone, she's been hurt again  
She's been walking into walls again  
Her children keep her alive  
They're her sanity, but they're the reason why she has to stay  
A grown woman in pain and all she longs to be is that little girl, again

My heart was racing as I walked up the steps to the Belikov's house but what? I knocked on the door it had been about a month since I was last hear I knocked on the door no one answered I knocked on it again and nothing again I got out the spare key and unlocked the door I walked in and everything looked in place I walked into the living room and everything was normal there. I looked around my eyes landed on the clock no wonder everyone was asleep it was just breaking day light. I sat down on the couch not want anyone to wake up yet I must of fell asleep next I knew there was screaming and a large thud I opened my eyes and jumped from the couch.

"Hello Roza" I looked up and there they were they weren't rimed in red they were brown the brown the brown eyes that I fell in love with.

"I must be dreaming" I mumbled to myself

"Sorry Roza but you're not you Saved me Roza I'm sorry for everything I did when I was that thing I know you could never accept my apology but please, please know that I'm sorry I don't know how to make it up to you Roza please forgive me?" he begged me there were even tears running down his eyes.

My heart was thumping he still loved me h-h e still loved me two years and a half of that I was a mess I looked down to the floor but I miss those deep brown eyes I looked up he was waiting for my answer

"I"

"Mummy" I nearly fell over as three hard forces run into my legs. "Mummy why are you back?" Kneeled down next my kids.

"Aunt Vikki called me" I look up to Dimitri's eyes there was hurt and something I could quite place.

"Kids can you go up stairs and bee quite so you don't wake anyone up please my lil angles?" I asked them

"Yes mummy" they all said and headed back up stairs

" Roza I'm going to go you are hear and happy with someone that can give you kids" Dimitri looked down to where I was steal kneeling he couldn't do that he was back he couldn't

"You can't go again not when your back and not Strigoi" I stood up and looked into his eyes

"But your happy with someone else you have three beautiful children" he said

"There our three beautiful children" I told him

"What are their names?" he asked still not believing me

"Demyan Dimitri mason Belikov, Ivanna Lissa Belikov, and Kiska Vicki pip Belikov."

Differently was not what I was expecting pretty shitty chapter but till next time I'll try and make them longer thanks again

Badass kimzz


	15. Chapter 13

OKAY SO HEARS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOP E YOU LIKE

PLEASE R/R

D pov

It had been two years I knew I had to go back but I wasn't ready what I did to my Roza what she went though I hurt her so much I put her though so much pain and my family when Roza staked me when I was hanging of the bridge something changed

" I will always love you" she said her last words to me and since that day I have heard anything from her zero nothing my heartfelt empty like something was missing from me I knew Roza was missing from me I had to find her. I spent a year looking for her staying away from other gaudiness that would recozie me and would propbley try and kill me thinking that I was Strigoi.

I stayed away from my home town to many people would know me there I heard some small talk about a group of hunters there were about ten of them I heard they come up in conversations but never were they were.

Every thirty seconds my mind would always go back to Roza it doesn't matter where I was or what I was doing she was always on my mind.

I was around Moscow it was about as far as I got to my home I really didn't know why I was there but something pulled me there I had dark jeans in and a big hoddie so people didn't recozie me it was the last thing I need.

Since I wasn't Strigoi I had a appetite and since it was summer I was sitting in the ice cream shop I usually don't stay close to people just in case something happens but today was different I was eating a vanilla ice cream I had a western that I had been reading. I door rang it bell to notice knew customers I didn't look up from my book

"Excuse me may we sit here?" someone asked they had a familiar voice I looked away from my ice cream and took a little peak Shit I knew the voice sounded familiar

"Sure" I grunted out three little bodies slid into the chair across from me the Vikki did. She passed the ice cream over to the kids there would of only been around a year old maybe a bit more they reminded me of someone their eyes their hair. They had the Belikov smile but a touch something else they reminded me of Vikki when she was younger but also of my sister when you look though the photo albums they look alike they must be triplets.

Two girls and one boy I felt sorry for the boy he would always feel left out I remember how I felt having two sisters older than me they wouldn't let me play unless there was a catch to it like dressing me up and marrying me over 50 times to their dolls.

"Demyan Dimitri mason Belikov eat your ice cream and do not think about toughing that at your sister" Vikki scolded wait that kid has my middle name and, and masons but why would he have them? I need information I want to know more but if I talked she might remember me and there goes my cover.

My voice I have to change it that's it. I made my voice like I had a bit of a cold or something

" you have three beautiful children" I said she looked up from her ice cream then to the kids that were all eating there ice cream now

"Arrh there not my kids I just look after them"

"Why would someone make you look after three kids?" I asked a little bit surprised.

"There father died and there mum wants' the kids to have a good life she visits them and loves them each but she hasn't got over their father yet?" she replied.

"Oh okay" was my only replied "well I better get going before my girlfriend gets home" I lied smoothly.

I walked out my head was spinning I went back to the hotel I was staying at thinking of what to do next. The weren't vikkis kids and they did have princess Vasilisa middle name and vikkis and the boy had mine and masons they were all Roza friends they were Roza's babies.

This made my choose really easy I wasn't going back she doesn't need me she has moved on she has kids but they don't have a dad that's strange I need to get my mind of rose and those kids and my family I sat down with a western and listing to 80's music the good stuff.

I can't stop the way I feel  
Things you do don't seem real

Tell me what you've got in mind  
'Cause we're runnin' out of time  
Won't you ever set me free  
This waiting round is killing me

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

I can't get any rest  
People say I'm obsessed  
Everything you say is lies  
But to me there's no surprise  
What I had for you was true  
Things go wrong, they always do

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be alone

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

Uh huh huh

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

Uh huh huh

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

Roza dose drive me crazy everything I do I always think of Roza.

I kept reading my book it was about this man leaving his Gal behind but always had a feeling that he was missing something in his heart.

ROZA

"Дмитрий Чёртов перестать думать о ее." I said out loud

"Она имеет жизнь без Йо получить над ней"

Maybe I should go see my family they have the right to know that I'm not the evil creature of the night.

THREE DAYS LATER.

It took me a whole day to completely make up my mind to go. I need some sort of proof that I'm not Strigoi anymore I could walk into the house saying I'm home and I'm not Strigoi anymore I need a plan or something like that.

I could hear everyone in the house including the three young ones.

When I got changed back from Strigoi I dint loses everything I was fast and strong like one and my hearing and sight was better than diamphirs.

OKAY SO sorry it took me so long to update its hard writing in Dimitri's POV. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter please R/R


	16. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating for ages there was so much on and I really couldn't be bothered I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a great new year.

Ohh and I don't own VA

Rose pov

A day later I had a call from Lissa she was coming to Russia I took a lot of believing for me to see Dimitri was a Strigoi anymore and I still can't believe he is back. I still haven't filled everyone on in the really story yet but it looks like I'm going to.

Lissa arrived three days later with everyone there were going to stay in a motel close to the Belikov's house Lissa still didn't know about anything I knew I need to tell them the story that leads up to it all so I walked down to where they were staying.

When I got there I knocked on the door everyone was inside I sat down in the last chair everyone was looking at me

"So rose what Victoria wanted?" my mother asked me

"I'll get to that later" I told her.

"So we're was I?"

"You were up to the part where you meet Xavier" Lissa said of course she would remember

"Okay thanks Liss a few weeks later I had a huge house I found out some news that put mine and a lot of people I knew in danger it would of been were about a month I meet Xavier and the group"

"By this time I was two and a half months pregnant."

"You, you pregnant?" Lissa asked.

"Yep I replied I had allot of help with the pregnancy. Okay so now I'm going to go a little bit back in story.

When Sydney and I were staying at the guest house and I passed out Abe muza came a got me him and his guardians he was also the one that told me that he would stop roylan. The reason I didn't tell you this was because I knew some" I looked at my mum "would be upset I had to tell you why I couldn't go back after I ended up at mark and Osaka he told me who he was he brought a huge, huge house for me and visited me allot at the time he brought the house I had found Xavier and the group and I had found out that I was pregnant. So for nine months I took it easy it was the best nine month of my life but in the end I had three beautiful children."

"You had triplets?"

"Yep" what else could I say?

"What are their names?" mum asked

"Demyan Dimitri mason Belikov, Ivanna Lissa Belikov, and Kiska Vicki pip Belikov."

"But how could they be Belikov's?" the night off the attack. He was the only person I slept with I knew I couldn't look after them when they were one year old I took them to the Belikov's where I knew they would be happy I visited them allot but there was stogoi hunting me and me hunting them they couldn't know about the children or my angles would be in danger. "

"So for the next two years I hunted Strigoi me and the group have done some pretty silly stuff to kill them but in the end we have done it. I haven't lost one family member and that's the way it's going to stay."

"So how tattoos do you have?" Alberta asked me I had forgotten that she was there

I turned around and lifted my singlet top high enough so you could see the tiger "I have two hundred and thirty nine"

"She would have more but I wasn't there before she started to kill so there the only ones i know about" killer put in "the only person that will have all her killing would be Sydney"

"Thanks killer thanks allot"

4 months later.

Allot of things change and some for the good and some for the bad I explained to everyone the Dimitri was alive I explained to my children that there dad was alive. I think that out of everything was hard.

My kids were so happy that they had a dad now it was hard to explain why they didn't but now was harder to explain now Dimitri was so great with the kids you could tell that they loved him. I explained to Dimitri what i explained to Lissa he took it quite well.

He told me why he couldn't come back i thought i was going to be piss but i understand it was pretty much the same reason that i couldn't go back after i thought I killed Dimitri.

I was getting ready to go out for tea with everyone Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, mum, Dad, Adrian, Demyan, Ivanna, Kiska , Xavier, Luke, Indigo, Bundy, Ivy, Hayden, Alex, Ella, Killer and the Belikov's.

We went to this fancy restraunt it was amazing we had a room to ourselves dinner was amazing there wasn't any main reason we were celebrating but it was still nice to get out once in a while.

After tea Dimitri led me out side to where there was this open area there was fairly lights he got down on one knee.

" Roza I know I have stuffed up but I know one thing for sure I have never stop loving you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?"

"Yes" I whispered he pulled out the ring and stood up he put the ring on my finger it was a silver ring with three big diamonds and then little one is was beautiful.

"I love you Dimitri and I'll never stop loving you either" I said back to him I kissed him on the lips the kiss got a bit heated Dimitri pulled away

"we better get back in they send out a search party" he said I laughed and grabbed his hand we walked inside hand in hand we sat down everyone was eating desert Lissa was looking at me wary I picked up my spoon to eat the pavlova

"OMG" Lissa screamed I looked to her and smiled she got up from her seat and hugged me "Congratulations" she walked over and gave Dimitri a hug to soon everyone was knew what had happened and was giving as a hug and congratulating us.

It finally felt as everything was in place the kids had a dad and everyone was living in my huge mansion which I didn't care I loved having everyone around.

But you know nothing can stay perfect.

So I hope you like it took me ages to write I'm sorry for any spell and wording mistakes.

If anyone has any ideas for wedding or what could happen next that would be a great help

Thanks.


End file.
